The Relationship Web
by thegirlformerlyknownasB
Summary: Are Kurt and Blaine strong enough to avoid temptation?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, new story. I will continue it if people like it.**

**I don't own Glee. :(**

* * *

><p><em>Two months ago…<em>

"Hey, Karofsky, wait up!" The thin teen called as he sprinted down the hall to catch up to the larger boy. The boy turned around in confusion, not recognizing the voice calling out to him. The met right outside classroom A201. English for seniors. "So you're a senior, huh?" A cocky grin greeted the confused boy.

"Uh, yeah…" he began cautiously, eyeing the equally tall boy. "Who are you?" He received a laugh in reply. Karofsky shuffled his feet and eyed his first block class, trying to figure out an escape plan. The boy in front of him was seriously unnerving.

"You mean you don't recognize me?" The thinner boy feigned shock and was met with a blank stare. A smirk graced his handsome face as he continued playing with the senior. "'Cuz I recognize you, Bear Cub." Karofsky grit his teeth and his hand instinctively formed a fist.

"I don't know what you're talking about…" he turned to enter his class, his heart pumping quickly, palms sweaty. He was seriously uncomfortable about the other boy calling him that nickname.

"Don't worry, Smokey. I won't start any wildfires." He winked. Karofsky turned his head, glaring, while standing in the doorway.

"Who. Are. You?" His tone was threateningly serious.

"Smythe. Sebastian Smythe at your service." And with a tip of his imaginary hat, he was gone.

* * *

><p>Kurt and Blaine walked down McKinley's hallway together. They didn't hold hands or sling their arms around each other, but they stood close and smiled at each other whenever their arms would brush.<p>

"Blaine," Kurt began softly, looking at the other boy shyly through his eyelashes.

"Yes, Kurt?" His boyfriend replied, goofy grin spreading across his face.

"I am so glad you transferred to be here for me. I still can't believe someone like you would want to be with me." Blaine stopped walking and put his arms on Kurt's shoulders, meeting his eyes seriously.

"I can't believe someone like you would go for a nutball like me." He replied with an affectionate smile and got on his toes to kiss his boyfriend on the nose. Kurt giggled cutely. "And anyways," Blaine continued as they exited the school, "my heart is here with you." Kurt blushed and began to protest.

"But the Warblers-"

"Kurt," Blaine interrupted. "Before I left Dalton, that's all you kept asking me to do, and now that I'm here, you're telling me I shouldn't have?"

"No!" Kurt practically yelled as they reached his car. "I love having you here with me. I just don't want you to hate me or blame me for it if something goes wrong." He leaned against his car, too preoccupied with their conversation to worry about his clothes.

"No regrets, just love." Blaine sang softly, placing a gentle and loving kiss on his boyfriend's lips. Kurt smiled happily and bit his lip, trying to think of a cute reply. Blaine leaned in and kissed him again, but that time it was harder and more intently. Kurt felt a tongue prod his lips and arms slide around his waist. He panicked and pulled back. The two boy's noses touched and their chests heaved as they took breaths in. Their eyes met, slightly crossed, but focused on the other person.

"Kurt," Blaine broke the silence, but Kurt interrupted him in a quietly forceful way.

"I've got to go, okay? I'll see you tomorrow." He gave his boyfriend a forced smile and walked over to the driver's side of the car to get in.

"I love you…" Blaine muttered meekly.

"I love you, too." Kurt said quietly out the window before he rolled it up and drove out of the school parking lot. Blaine waved but either didn't notice or didn't care to wave back.

* * *

><p>Karofsky sat at the bar looking on to the dance floor. Couples were making out and dry humping to the tempo of techno flooding through the club's speakers. Other couples at least had the decency to go in a corner, but most seemed comfortable flaunting themselves and their partner to everyone. Or they were too drunk to notice that's what they were doing.<p>

"Your water?" the bartender asked skeptically. Karofsky nodded and thanked him, receiving a raised eyebrow and scoff in reply.

"T.G.I.F, right?" A seductive voice sounded directly in his ear. He swiveled in his chair to face the owner of that voice.

"S-Sebastian?" Karofsky's voice caught in his throat as his breath hitched. His eyes slid up and down the other boy's body.

"I know, I look hot." He did. His dark jeans hugged his thighs, butt and other desirable areas and the white v-neck he wore showed off part of his chest and lay nicely on his abs. "I play lacrosse." He explained as he saw the larger boy staring at his stomach.

"Football." He countered, dragging his eyes up to Sebastian's sweaty face. His hair was mussed and lips already kiss swollen.

"I know. Let's go dance." He grinned, pulling on the larger boy's arm.

"I don't dance."

"I say you can!" They both stopped for a second. "Forget I just quoted High School Musical and come dance with me." Karofsky relented simply to get the other boy to leave him alone. They began to dance, Sebastian with no inhibitions, and Karofsky awkwardly swaying side to side.

"Hey, we're the same height." Karofsky grunted.

"That's a problem." Sebastian said, though he seemed completely unperturbed.

"And why is that?" He enquired.

"We both play sports and we're the same height. Who's gonna top when we have sex?" Karofsky recoiled.

"WHAT?"

"You're right. You can top. I bet you have a huge-"

"Oh God, Sebastian. Shut up. Now." The other boy looked at him oddly but did as he was told. "Why would we have sex?" He felt extremely awkward even asking the question.

"Because you want me." He said, low in his register making his voice gravelly. He forced their groins together and ground hard. Karofsky moaned as he felt Sebastian's body press against his.

"M-maybe." He stuttered.

* * *

><p>"Have you gone back to Dalton to visit everyone yet?" Kurt asked his boyfriend. They sat on Kurt's bed working on their weekend homework. Music from various musicals played from the radio.<p>

"Not yet," Blaine began, frowning. "I know they miss me, and I miss them a lot, too, but I have so much going on right now. I mean, I have school, Glee, the musical." He paused, grinning at Kurt. "You." The other boy blushed and giggled, avoiding eye contact. Blaine put his hand under Kurt's chin with the intent to make their eyes meet, but Kurt flinched as soon as he was touched.

"Sorry." The boy mumbled softly.

"Listen, Kurt, about the other after school, umm… I kissed you and you started acting really weird. And now you're not letting me touch you." He paused awkwardly. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, Blaine." He said still not meeting the shorter boy's eyes.

"'Cuz, Kurt, I love you and our relationship. I left Dalton- my home- to be with you and you won't even let me touch you without recoiling." Blaine's eyebrows furrowed and his boyfriend finally looked up from the floor.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Am I not pleasing you?" His voice dripped with sarcasm. "It must really suck to get the lead in the musical. It must really suck to get solos all the time no matter what Glee club you're in. It must really suck to get such good grades and have such a large house and somehow manage not to get harassed every two seconds for being a raging homosexual. Your life must be awful." By the end of his rant, Kurt was standing, bright red, sweaty and his voice was so high it was ridiculous.

"Kurt-" Blaine began but was cut off.

"Don't say anything. I think you should go." Kurt took a few deep breaths and looked at his reflection in the mirror. Blaine packed up his homework into his bag and began stomping out. He stopped at the door.

"I don't have a perfect life, Kurt. My dad hates me, my school sucks, the Glee club I win has no chance of winning anything, the only person I beat out to get the lead in the musical is you and you hate me for that, I got a B on a test yesterday and I was almost beat to death a few years ago. So let me know when you decide to stop being such a bitch."


	2. Chapter 2

**People seemed fairly interesting in this, so here's another chapter!**

**To the anon reviewer: I mentioned that Blaine got a B in his "my life is bad" rant because to him, a B is bad. I was making a point about his high personal standards. **

**I do not own Glee.**

**Hope you enjoy. :)**

**Btw- I fixed the titled, because about a day after I published the story, I realized there was a typo. Whoops.**

* * *

><p><em>1 ¾ months ago…<em>

"Karofsky, wait up!" The thin boy called down the hallway as he ran to meet the larger boy at his first block class. It was like déjà vu.

"What do you want, Smythe?" He asked, irritated by the bothersome teen. His eyebrows furrowed as the other boy smirked.

"What do I want?" He reiterated. "I want your-"

"Don't say it!"

"-in my-"

"Stop!" Sebastian simply grinned as Karofsky glared at him viciously.

"That's not what you told me to do last night." He leaned casually against a locker as the late bell rang. The other boy's fists tightened at the prospect of getting in trouble; his year had been going so well and then this punk had showed up to make him late to class and out him.

"Screw you, man." Karofsky grunted.

"Gladly." The other boy licked his lips and raised his eyebrows. Karofsky scoffed and turned around to head to class, but his arm was grabbed and he was pulled back. "Listen," Sebastian began sincerely, "you're actually a cool guy and you're totally huge for your age." He grinned. "We should hang out sometime."

"Why would you want to hang out with me? I'm not out of the closet and we didn't even do anything the last time you tried…" Karofsky asked for clarification.

"I told you, you have a totally awesome-"

"Really?" He interrupted sarcastically, covering Sebastian's last word.

"I felt it when we were dancing." Karofsky blushed and cleared his throat.

"Whatever. I'm going to class now. Goodbye, Sebastian." He rolled his eyes and entered his classroom to his teacher's glare.

"You light my fire, Smokey the Bear." Sebastian jokingly replied.

* * *

><p>"Kurt, it's been a week. We need to talk about this." Blaine pleaded with his boyfriend as they walked down the empty school hall after the last bell had rung.<p>

"Okay, what do you want to discuss? The fact that I'm a bitch?" Kurt whipped around to face the boy who had been trailing behind him all day. They hadn't talked in a week and suddenly Blaine was acting like a kicked puppy begging for forgiveness. He raised his eyebrow waiting for an explanation.

"Kurt, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was just really angry about how you-"

"So it's my fault, is it!" Kurt raised his voice indignantly. Blaine looked around him nervously.

"Maybe we should talk about this at your house or something…" He said meekly, not wanting anyone to listen in on their conversation despite the empty hallways.

"There's no one here. We can have this fight right now."

"Let's not fight, honey." Blaine tried to coax his irritated boyfriend into a calmer mood. It didn't work.

"No, honey," Kurt mocked, "let's fight. Why'd you call me a bitch?" Blaine threw his hands up in the air in frustration.

"Because you're acting like one! Just shut up and listen to me!" They stared into each other's eyes, each boy hot and bothered. Blaine poked Kurt's chest in what was supposed to be a threatening manner but turned out to be mostly ridiculous. "You can't just go around accusing me of having a perfect life and trying to get people to pity you for having an awful one. You need to suck it up and deal with it just as everyone else has. I am tired of you complaining and whining about how much your life sucks, because it really doesn't. You have friends who care about you, a loving father, a very caring stepmom, a doting boyfriend, great friends and so many other things that you don't even take into account because you're too focused on the negatives in your life." He took a few deep breaths, trying to recover from the lack of air during the rant. "So get over yourself." With a heavy heart at the sight of the hurt look crossing his boyfriend's face, Blaine stormed out of the school.

"Blaine!" Kurt tried to get his boyfriend to turn around with no luck. He chased him out of the school and onto the steps. He grabbed his boyfriend's hands and pulled them into a tight hug. "B-Blaine…" he whimpered as tears flooded his eyes.

"Kurt," Blaine said as though his name were a sacred prayer. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have said that. I was frustrated and rude and-"

"It's okay, baby. I should never have assumed that your life was perfect. I'm sorry, too." They pulled away from the hug slightly but left their arms wrapped tightly around each other.

"I love you so much, Kurt." Blaine breathed softly.

"I love you, too." They kissed gently on the steps of the school, forgiving but not forgetting all the things said.

* * *

><p>Karofsky sat on a stool by the bar, once again. He hoped to see Sebastian there, and didn't even lie to himself about it. He wanted to see the arrogant smirk and feel his body press up against his again. He longed for it.<p>

"Hey, kid," a gravelly voice said from beside him. Karofsky turned to face the voice and saw a man probably in his 40s. "You looking for someone to go home with?" The man propositioned him. He felt unsettled and just as he was about to politely excuse himself another person popped into the conversation.

"Yeah, he's coming home with me." Karofsky looked at the new person.

"Sebastian," he breathed thankfully and got up to follow the teen wherever he was headed. He didn't look back to the man sitting at the bar, preying on the younger patrons. Sebastian pushed him up against a wall on the other side of the club. His scent mixed with the lights and pounding music was intoxicating. His warm breath fanned on the larger boy's face and he suddenly felt angry. He flipped them around so he was pinning Sebastian up against the wall.

"Feisty, are we?" He smirked, amused at how the other boy thought he could turn the tables on him. They may have been the same height, and Karofsky may have been larger than him, but Sebastian was absolutely determined to be in control of the situation. He wrapped his arms around the other boy's neck and brought their faces within centimeters of each other. "I like feisty."

"I'm not some chick you can dominate, Sebastian." Karofsky growled. He wrapped his arms around Sebastian's waist and pressed their foreheads together. He was having an extremely difficult time not kissing the other boy. He heard a slight laugh and was pinned against the wall once again.

"I realize you're not a chick…" Sebastian licked his lips suggestively. "But that doesn't mean I can't dominate you." He slipped his leg in between the larger boy's thighs and received a moan as a response. Their breath mingled hotly.

"What if I don't want to be dominated?" Karofsky challenged, secretly proud at the fact that he was still able to form a coherent sentence.

"We'll just find out, won't we?" He leaned in as though he were going to let their lips meet, but pulled away at the last second. He grabbed the other boy's hand in his and pulled on his arm to follow him. "Let's go back to my place."

* * *

><p>Blaine lay down on his bed in his room listening to various current pop hits, and thinking about Kurt. The two had been fighting so much recently, and when they weren't fighting, they weren't talking at all. He just didn't know what to do. He loved his boyfriend so much, but sometimes it just seemed like they were either too similar or too different or just… not enough for the other. It was so frustrating for the boy; he was used to easily getting everything he wanted, but still lacking the familial care that most teens have and all teens deserve. It wasn't fair; why couldn't things just be simple?<p>

Things at Dalton had been simple for Blaine. Everyone liked him there, he got all the solos, he knew what was going on, and he knew how to handle every situation life threw him there. He was a powerhouse at his old private school, and no force, friend, foe or otherwise could stop him from winning whatever he pleased. He swept the boy of his dreams of his feet in his dapper uniform and then transferred and suddenly his life was crap. His boyfriend no longer found him charming, he didn't get every single solo he could ever want, he had no clue what to do in situations life threw at him. For instance, what do you do when a piano catches on fire? He never had to deal with that at Dalton. Never.

Somehow thoughts of his boyfriend and thoughts of his old school intermingled and left him with one overlying thought: Why did he even leave Dalton in the first place? He left because he was in love. But was love enough to keep him away from the one place that sheltered him and protected him from the cruel world? Only time could tell him that. With a loud groan, Blaine flopped backwards onto his bed. He readjusted the pillow under his head and had almost fallen asleep when he got a text on his phone.

**Nick: Hey, Blaine! You should come visit us next Friday. We'd love to have you!**

* * *

><p>When the weekend had ended and school had begun that Monday, Karofsky waited for Sebastian outside his first block class. They weren't official or anything, but they had slept together a few times and he was actually beginning to like the other boy. A lot. A few kids passed by him, giggling and pointing. He brushed it off. When Sebastian didn't show up, he got very confused and worried. He sent him a text.<p>

The rest of the day went by without seeing the handsome teen, and Karofsky was extremely confused. He had gotten no replies from his texts and no one had seen him at school that day. People had been staring at him oddly, though.

* * *

><p>The next day at school, even more people were staring at him oddly, and Sebastian still wasn't at school. He was just shutting his locker to head to lunch when a big group of guys walked up to him.<p>

"Hey, Karofsky, wait up!" One of them said gruffly. He turned around in confusion and they all laughed.

"Look at that faggot!" Another cheered. "He has no clue what's going on. Probably has no clue he was played." His heart started racing and he looked from face to face seeing only malice and hate. He became even more confused, but tried to cover it with intimidation.

"I'm not a faggot. And if you say that again, I'll punch your face in." The threat was weak even to his ears. His eyes flicked from person to person, looking for someone who would explain it to him. A paper was shoved in his face and on it was a picture of him and Sebastian kissing in the club, his hand on the thinner boy's butt. At the bottom it said, "By the way, you meant nothing to me. I transferred." Karofsky's mouth dropped open and his breathing came out labored. The guys all laughed again, and he was shoved into a locker as they walked away. He fell to the floor staring at the paper. A tear slid down his cheek.

* * *

><p>"Hey, honey." Blaine smiled as they met in the hallway after school on Thursday. They were on their way to Glee club and Blaine decided it was a good time to tell Kurt he'd be visiting his old school the next day. "Guess what!" He stated excitedly to his boyfriend. Kurt grinned at his enthusiasm. It was nice for them to be back to normal.<p>

"What?" He played along.

"I'm going to visit Dalton tomorrow!" Blaine cheered. Kurt smiled happily and quickly changed the subject to the next song he wanted the Glee club to sing. Blaine interrupted him.

"Kurt, that's great, but you didn't even respond to what I said. I'm visiting Dalton tomorrow." Blaine's smile began to fade.

"I'm really happy for you, Blaine, I know how much you miss them. But I'm really focused right now on what song I should sing for next week's assignment." He continued to chatter on about whether he should go for a song in his higher or lower register and every once in a while Blaine would nod or shake his head where he thought it would be appropriate. In his head, however, he was thinking of how excited he was to see all his friends at Dalton again.


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay, new chappie! Yayyyy! Hope you like it. I realize that Karofsky's life sucks, but that'll make the good things I have planned for him in the future even better.**

**And, my own Klaine relationship is bothering me. Why do I write these characters this way? I hard core ship Klaine, but in my own story, they're drifting from each other. Shame on me!**

**Done talking now. Enjoy this story about Klaine, Karofsky and douchebomb as Sebastian was so fondly called in a review.**

**I do not own Glee or the characters. Enjoy. :)**

* * *

><p>"So, I went to visit Dalton the other day, and," Blaine began, but as usual, he was cut off.<p>

"Do you know what Mercedes told me earlier? It was the most scandalous thing!" Kurt gossiped excitedly, ignoring the frown crossing his boyfriend's lips.

"Uh, sure." He stated, resigned. He knew by that point that once Kurt thought of something he absolutely had to say, there was no stopping him. He couldn't help but be bothered that he wasn't able to get a word in edgewise.

"Well, she was talking about Shane and how they're going to have beautiful cocoa babies or whatever, and then she said that he said that someone else said that they were told by another person who said…" By that point Blaine had completely zoned out and thought back to his visit with the Warblers. It had been so nice for him to see his boys again.

Nick had sung his solo very charmingly, and the Warblers sounded amazing. Blaine couldn't deny that his attention had been on the unfamiliar boy with the smoldering gaze the entire time, however. He felt like he was being mentally undressed by the new kid, except he didn't necessarily mind it. After they performed for him, he and the other boy grabbed coffee and sat in the commons to talk. His name was Sebastian, and there was no doubt in Blaine's mind that he was being hit on. Big time. Blaine didn't deny, dissuade or push the other boy away, either. He was actually encourage by his behavior.

"Isn't that just awful?" Kurt exclaimed, breathless from ranting for minutes on end. His voice was high and squeaky and his face pink from being so worked up. Blaine blinked a few times, returning to where he was: sitting on his bed with his boyfriend.

"Oh, um, yeah. Terrible." Blaine fumbled with his words. Kurt looked at him oddly for a second before going right back to whatever he had been discussing with himself before. Blaine's brain went straight back to Dalton and a boy who wasn't his boyfriend.

* * *

><p>Karofsky went to the bar every night, including those that lead to school the following morning. He slowly slipped away into a world of alcohol induced numbness and meaningless one night stands that left him feeling gross and uncomfortable.<p>

"Hey, Bear Cub," a thin man purred as he rubbed his body against the younger boy in a manner meant to be enticing. "Do you want to-"

"No need for cute pick up lines. Just take me." He demanded bluntly. The random man smiled cunningly and grabbed the teen's hand eagerly.

"Wonderful."

* * *

><p>In the morning, Karofsky got out of the bed inhabiting the unfamiliar man and got dressed in the clothes he had worn the day before. He had no clue who the man was, where he was or how he was going to get to school. But he knew he needed to get the hell out of there.<p>

* * *

><p>The moment Sebastian set his eyes on Blaine, he wanted him. Blaine's innocent smile, naïve demeanor, prep boy wardrobe and optimistic attitude were delicious, and he desperately wanted a taste. He met up with the smaller bodied boy at a coffee shop a few days after their initial meeting, only to find out that he had a boyfriend. Or girlfriend, depending on how one looked at it. Sebastian invited the two to the bar he frequented, not wanting to seem rude, yet knowing neither would be interested. He would somehow find out how to get Blaine on his own at another point in time when the boyfriend wasn't watching like a hawk. To his surprise, Blaine's practically hermaphroditic virginal… person agreed to his proposition. Sebastian formulated a new plan that was henceforth set in action.<p>

* * *

><p>"Why'd you say yes to Sebastian's offer?" Blaine asked, his attention completely on his boyfriend who had just shocked him.<p>

"There are a bunch of reasons." Kurt avoided a direct answer. He didn't want to tell Blaine that he was jealous, that he didn't want his boyfriend to be stolen. Sebastian looked at Blaine in an extremely predatory manner, and that was just not okay with him.

"Oh, okay." Blaine said offhandedly, feeling off about the entire situation. Both of the guys in his company had acted very strange; Kurt more touchy than usual, and Sebastian just seemed as though he was planning something. Blaine couldn't help but feel like their trip to the gay bar was going to be extremely… eventful.

* * *

><p>"I think I'm losing him, Mercy." Kurt whined into the pillow below him. He and Mercedes were having an emergency girl's night sleepover at her house.<p>

"Why's that, boo?" She asked, concerned for her best friend.

"He doesn't pay attention to me when I talk and he just doesn't seem all that interested in my life. The only thing he does pay attention to is our, um…" Kurt blushed. "Frisky activities…" He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Oh, sweetie," Mercedes consoled him, rubbing his back, "that's just a boy thing. They're so invested in the physical aspects of relationships that they don't even realize they're neglecting the emotional side." Kurt lifted his head in protest.

"But I'm a boy!"

"I know, honey, but you're gay." She said bluntly.

"Blaine's gay." He protested again, rolling over to face her on the bed.

"But he's not… _gay _gay. You know?" She tried to explain. Kurt shook his head, eyebrow raised and bitch face full blast. "I mean, yeah, he's gay, but he's not a… Oh, gosh, I hate this term but it's the only thing I can think of right now; he's not a fairy." There was silence. Kurt glared into her eyes and then flopped back into his previous position: face smashed in the pillow.

"I'm not a fairy!"

"No, I know you're not, but you are quite, um, effeminate." Kurt looked up again, his face looking super sad.

"Do you think that's why he doesn't like me any more?" He whined.

"Why do you think he doesn't like you?" She asked sympathetically.

"He's always talking about Dalton or going to Dalton or texting someone from Dalton. I just don't get it!" A tear slipped down his cheek. "What happened to my perfect relationship with my lovable and doting boyfriend?"

"I don't know, sweetie, but it'll get better."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

* * *

><p>"Kurt, are you sure you want to go to this bar tonight?" Blaine asked his boyfriend hesitantly.<p>

"Positive." He responded, determined to make that evening the best of his and Blaine's lives thus far.

"Okay, then. Let's go." He said wearily, watching his boyfriend's butt as they left his house. Kurt drove, and as they got closer to the club, Blaine's heart began to thud. He pretended it was because he was nervous about whether they'd get in, but he knew it was because he would be seeing Sebastian again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Here's a chapter. I'm back in school now, so updates are gonna be a little more sporadic.**

**Hope you enjoy! Don't forget to tell me if you like it or not. I also gotta tell you, that I have no clue who the endgame couples are gonna be. So, if you have a preference, lemme know.**

**I don't own Glee, Klaine, Karofsky or douchebomb.**

* * *

><p>Karofsky looked out onto the dance floor of the club that had practically become his home. He was there so often he probably could have taken up residence. He glanced to the entryway and saw his favorite person come in smiling and eager. He turned around to meet the bartender.<p>

"Give me the cheapest and strongest thing you got." He demanded weakly.

"Sure thing." He sat drinking his beer and trying not to think about anything: not about his past, school, Sebastian, etc.

"Fancy seeing you here, Bear Cub." Sebastian spoke in his ear as he had a tendency to do. Karofsky gulped and turned to face him.

"Sebastian…" he croaked, his voice cracking. The other boy looked at him pityingly.

"How've you been?" He asked in a mocking tone. Karofsky felt a pang in his chest and his eyes began to water. He pulled his baseball hat down and avoided looking at the other teen.

"Don't even bother." He grunted, receiving a smirk in reply.

"Why not? Is something bothering you?" He was provoked, and could no longer hold his anger. It was stifling and overwhelming, so he let it loose.

"Yes!" He confirmed. "Everyone is. Because you outed me at school and then left. You… frickin… left me." He took a sip of the new drink place beside him. "My life is hell." He glared at the other boy. "I hope you're happy." Sebastian grinned.

"Oh, exceedingly so. Dalton is like gay heaven. They claim it's not a gay school, but it totally is. Even the straight ones can be convinced into a romp in the hay." He winked and looked at the doorway just in time to see Kurt and Blaine entering cautiously. "Gotta go." Karofsky glanced between Sebastian and Kurt and chugged the remaining beer in his mug. He then asked for another.

* * *

><p>Blaine and Sebastian's bodies collided roughly as they moved to the beat of the music in close proximity with each other. Sebastian's eyes were blown wide with lust as he raked the up and down the other boy's body. He wrapped an arm around the shorter boy's waist and brought them even closer, the smell of alcohol evident on both boys.<p>

"Are you enjoying yourself?" the taller boy asked as he wrapped a second arm around Blaine and let them drop low on his hips.

"Y-yeah." Blaine stuttered through his inebriated state. Between the beer, lights, music and the handsome boy in front of him, he was completely and utterly out of it. He felt warmth around him and pushed into it. He got a moan in response and soon enough they were grinding violently. Their foreheads touched, noses brushed and lips inched closer as they rubbed together. Blaine was breathless and dizzy when their lips met in a hungry kiss.

* * *

><p>"Hey, you better go check on your boy." Karofsky interrupted the flow of their conversation. Kurt simply mumbled and took another sip of the drink the bartender gave him.<p>

"Nahhh. He'll be fine." He slurred slightly. Karofsky shook his head.

"Not with Sebastian…"

"How do you know?" Something about that statement had caught his attention, and he wanted to follow the scent of gossip to where it lead. The bigger boy took another sip of his drink and looked away.

"A boy like that… wants one thing only." He said ominously.

"But how do you know?" Kurt repeated.

"I just do." And after another large sip of his drink, he grabbed a buzzed Kurt off the bar stool and said, "Let's dance." Kurt nodded and slid his arms around Karofsky's shoulders, smiling coyly.

The larger boy enjoyed encasing the smaller boy in his arms as they moved on the dance floor; the height difference wasn't as great as it had been the previous year, but the difference is statures were still quite noticeable. They grinned at each other, panting on the other's mouth as their foreheads met and lips inched closer. Anticipation flooded their stomachs, the lights and music didn't register any longer; Kurt and Dave were the only two people in existence. Suddenly, another couple bumped into them. They had been making out, but after colliding with them, their lips broke, and two familiar faces showed.

* * *

><p>"Sorrryyyy…." Slurred one of the familiar faces. Kurt tore his gaze from Karofsky to look.<p>

"Blaine?" In response to Kurt's voice, though he didn't quite understand what he said, the boy threw his arms around him.

"Ohh, hey. Hi. Hello, babe. Baby…" He giggled, though nothing was particularly funny.

* * *

><p>Two feet away, Karofsky and Sebastian began a conversation; the other two boys were too intoxicated to notice or care. The heftier boy observed the other boy's out of place hair, swollen lips and raging boner.<p>

"Dude, have you been making out with Anderson?" Sebastian gave him a satisfied smirk and licked his lips.

"Looks like you were about to do the same with Hummel." When Kurt was mentioned, Karofsky turned to stare at him.

* * *

><p>Kurt's usually serene face was twisted into irritation as his boyfriend continued to attempt to bite his neck and grind on him.<p>

"That's just distasteful, Blaine. Stop." His boyfriend simply growled as though they were playing a game. He brought his hand to rub at Kurt's crotch, but the slightly taller boy had had enough. "That's it! I'm taking you home."

* * *

><p>"You want him." Sebastian taunted. Karofsky ran his hand through his hair, but couldn't tear his eyes away from the enchanting boy; he was beautiful even when he was angry. Karofsky had always thought that.<p>

* * *

><p>Kurt dragged Blaine over to the other two boys, not even letting his brain register how weird it was that they were conversing.<p>

"I'm going to take Blainers here home."

"You shouldn't do that, Princess." Sebastian began to stop him. "You're drunk."

"No I'm not!" He began to yell, but calmed down. "I am plenty sober to drive, thanks." He sneered instead. He began to walk away when an arm grabbed his and placed a slip of paper into the fist of his hand not occupied by pulling Blaine. He stuffed it in his pocket and continued his way out of Scandals.

* * *

><p><strong>So waddya think? Klaine? Kurtofsky? SeBlaine? OMGWHATTHEFRICKISGOINGON?<strong>

**Lemme Know. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Yeah, so this is like a mini update. It's been forever since I posted something so here's this. :)**

**Forgive me? Yes? You can yell at me in a review if you want. (hint, hint, nudge, nudge)**

**And most of you said Klaine for endgame. Except for one extremely enthusiastic person who wanted SeBlaine, so... idk. Yup. The story will write itself. **

**Review and yell at me to get off my butt and write more. **

**I don't own Glee.**

* * *

><p>Blaine snuggled into Kurt once they reached his bedroom. It was clear he was exhausted from his activities throughout the night; he was also turned on from his activities with Sebastian, but Kurt was oblivious to that. After all, he had danced with Karofsky. At that thought, Kurt got out of the bed- Blaine letting out a needy whine- and grabbed the piece of paper he had been handed before he left the club out of the pants he had been wearing earlier.<p>

_Call me. Dave. Xo_

Dave's phone number appeared below that. Kurt's heart rate picked up a bit, and he immediately entered the number into his phone. He brought up the new message window and sat down in front of his boudoir, debating whether or not he should send something. Screw it, he thought.

**Hey, it's Kurt.**

He waited for a response but wasn't totally sure he was going to get one. Dave had probably gone to sleep already. Just as he was about to turn his phone off he received a reply. Kurt's heart leapt.

**Kurt! Hi! It's Dave. But you already knew that… I didn't think you were actually going to contact me… **

As soon as Kurt sent his response, he regretted it.

**Neither did I.**

Sure, he was being honest, but that didn't mean he had to be rude. It took a few minutes before he got a reply.

**Anyway, I was wondering if you would want to go out for coffee or something?**

Kurt's heart beat got even faster, almost accelerating to a dangerous rate. His fingers instantly went to type out an enthusiastic yes, but a single look at the curly haired boy in the bed had him stop. He felt a pang in his chest.

**As friends?**

When Dave read that text in his room, he was lying in his bed with the personal lamp on and a book beside him. He could sense Kurt's hesitation even though he couldn't hear the diva's voice. Dave knew Kurt was in love with the Anderson boy, but he couldn't stay away. Dave would take as much of Kurt as he could get.

**Sure. Though I wouldn't mind more. ;)**

Dave settled on.

**Dave, I'm with Blaine. :P**

**Keep an open mind, Fancy.**

Kurt's stomach flipped. What was that supposed to mean? And why couldn't Kurt just stave off Dave's advances? And when had _Karofsky _turned into _Dave_?


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews! How much would you all hate me if I just switched it all up and made endgame SebKurt and Blainofsky? A lot? Probably. haha**

**Review?**

**I own nothing. It's all Fox and RIB, etc. **

* * *

><p>"Good morning." Blaine muttered with a lazy smile. He yawned and threw an arm around Kurt's waist to pull him closer. "We slept in the same bed last night." His lazy smile morphed into an adorable lopsided grin. He placed a gentle kiss on the corner of Kurt's mouth.<p>

"We need to talk." Kurt uttered the statement that no one in a relationship would ever want to hear. Blaine frowned.

"What about?"

"Last night."

"What specifically about last night?" Kurt's eyebrows flew to his hair line, for he was skeptical of Blaine's behavior. Was he feigning innocence or did he truly not recall?

"Isn't it obvious?" He sat up and moved to the edge of the bed in order to put distance between the two of them. He needed room to think.

"I don't actually remember much from last night…" Blaine admitted sheepishly, rubbing the back of his neck. He could tell he was in trouble for something with Kurt, but not for what.

"Oh…" _That changes everything_, Kurt thought. His apparent attraction to Sebastian had only been an effect of the alcohol.

"Why? What did I do?" Blaine looked worriedly at his boyfriend. He hoped he hadn't screwed up too badly.

"Nothing." Kurt lied.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sexy. ;)<strong>

Blaine received the text from Sebastian during Glee. He immediately looked up to Kurt who was gesticulating wildly about something in response to a comment Mercedes made. Blaine had lost track of the conversation long before he got the text. He bit his lip, internally debating about whether he should answer it.

"What do you think, Blaine?" Kurt asked him in reference to the topic he and Mercedes had been discussing. Blaine's eyes widened and mouth gaped momentarily before he snapped his mouth shut and replied:

"I think that's great!" Mercedes looked at him with distaste.

"You think the genocide in Uganda is great?" His mouth fell open again.

"I-I meant the U.S's attempts to help stop it is great." He smiled quickly, for he was proud of himself for thinking of that cover so quickly. Mercedes and Kurt quickly went back to discussing how they would help the Invisible Children by designing them new clothes once they came to America.

**Can't stop thinking about the taste of your lips. X**

Blaine received another text from Sebastian even though he hadn't responded to the first one. That one, however, left him extremely confused. _The taste of my lips?_, Blaine thought. _What is he talking about…?_ He decided that Sebastian was pitifully delusional and he really should not have had that much to drink. He was left with a gross feeling in the pit of his stomach, however, that felt strangely like guilt.

* * *

><p>"Hey." Kurt said softly with a gentle smile when he sat down with his coffee at a table with Dave at the Lima Bean.<p>

"Hi, Kurt!" David beamed. There was an awkward silence. Neither boy knew what to say from there. Kurt sipped his coffee peacefully and tried to aim cool air through the tiny sip hole in order to cool it down. It didn't work very well, but he tried. David watched Kurt drink his coffee, paying attention to the way his face changed expression from irritation when the coffee wouldn't cool to amusement when he realized it was because the sipping hole was too small to properly blow in. Kurt pulled the to-go cap off the coffee and blew on it properly. He sipped on it some more and let out a satisfied groan. David chuckled.

"What are you laughing at?" Kurt asked him.

"You." He replied honestly with a twinkle in his eye. Kurt playfully glared at him over his coffee as he took a sip.

"Why? That's not very nice."

"You're just so… I don't know." David settled back into the booth comfortably. The side of Kurt's mouth twitched up into a half-smirk.

"So… what?"

"Perfect." The word hung in the air heavily. Kurt's face fell.

"Oh, David. I am so far from perfect." He laughed ruefully.

"But you're always singing empowering songs by Lady Gaga and Katy Perry and Pink about how you're perfect because you are who you are. You were born that way and you are perfect to me stuff." He sang little parts of the second sentence as emphasis. He looked almost pleadingly at the other boy. Kurt didn't know what David wanted from him.

"I'm proud of who I am, David, and I think everyone should be proud of who they naturally are, but I don't pretend to be perfect. And I'm not perfect, no matter how much I'd like to be. I do believe that there is good in every person, though. There is something… almost divine in every person. I'm not religious but there's got to be something watching over all of us here. I would love to believe so much, but… Oh gosh. Look, here I go. I start off talking about perfection and end up with religion." He looked down at his hands which were nervously fiddling about. Dave also looked at them and resisted the urge to grab them in his own.

"You know, you almost sound like a transcendentalist." He offered. Kurt looked up in shock. David smiled and chuckled. "Just because I was a jock and a bully doesn't mean I was stupid." Kurt looked down again and David admired the way his eyelashes cast little shadows across his cheeks. When Kurt looked up and his startlingly colored eyes met Daves, his heart rate increased significantly.

"You seem so much more human now, Dave. I am so glad we're friends." Kurt grabbed his hand tightly and smiled warmly at him. Their hands slotted together, warm and comfortable; one large hand and one smaller hand together facing the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Sooo... I have a story for you. This story consisted of me not updating my stories in forever.**

**Umm... I hope you didn't leave. Cuz that would be sad.**

**I don't own anything. I really don't. Except maybe the shirt I'm wearing, but that's beside the point.**

**I hope you enjoy. Review? Yell at me? Love me? **

**Oh, by the way, this is the end of this story. Yup. It's kind of abrupt and random. And has no build-up. But I figured that I'll just keep on not-updating it until no one is reading it anymore. So yeah.**

**If you seriously protest the ending I can write an alternate ending, but I think the majority of you will be fine with this. Yup. Okay. Bye. :)**

* * *

><p>"Why are you holding hands with him?" A voice came from beside the table. Kurt and Dave's heads snapped up.<p>

"Blaine! What are you doing here?" Kurt tore his hand away from Dave's and stood up to reach for his boyfriend. Blaine took a quick step back, narrowing his eyes.

"I asked you a question," he stated darkly. "Is _this_ why you've been so distant lately? You don't even let me touch you! I try to hug you and you squirm away. Is it because you've been cheating on me? With _Karofsky!_" Blaine gestured toward Dave who sat staring at the two boys with wide eyes. He fidgeted in his seat, extremely uncomfortable, and unaware of what he should do.

"Geez, Blaine, for someone who cheated on me Saturday night, you certainly seem to be assuming a lot!" Kurt yelled, already frustrated. The Lima Bean went silent.

Blaine's flush face began to pale and his tensed shoulders fell. "W-what?"

"Yeah. That's right. You kissed Sebastian on Saturday." Kurt looked into Blaine's eyes seriously and angrily. "So don't you even talk to me about cheating on some one. Dave and I are friends, Idiot." He continued in a raised voice and then grabbed Dave's arm and dragged him out the door.

Blaine stared at the wall for a few moments and then went up to the counter and ordered his coffee.

* * *

><p><strong>I don't understand… Kurt told me I cheated on him with you.<strong>

Sebastian's phone began to vibrate as he was being given head in his dorm room.

"Ugh. Shit." He reached over to the bedside table where the phone was, careful not to jostle the boy between his legs. He read the text and replied irritably.

**What's so hard to understand about that?**

A few seconds later Sebastian was receiving an incoming call.

"What do you want, Blaine?"

"What do you mean 'what do I want'? You know what I want! What happened on Saturday?" Blaine nearly screeched into the phone. Sebastian rolled his eyes and moaned as the boy began to deep throat him.

"Do you mind? I'm a little busy here." He let out a few loud grunts into the phone.

"Are you- EW! Are you having _sex_ while you're on the phone with me?" Blaine yelled, absolutely horrified by the thought.

"Come on, Blaine, you called me. Not the other way around. I am the one being inconvenienced here, not you." Sebastian reasoned easily. There was momentary silence on the other side of the conversation.

Then Blaine broke the pause: "How are you so coherent?" Sebastian laughed, and the nameless boy looked absolutely offended.

"Practice." There was another pause in the conversation.

"Soo… umm… Did we really kiss?" Sebastian let out a frustrated sigh and removed the boy from between his legs.

"I hope you know you just killed my boner. And yeah. But it didn't mean anything, because you're annoying as crap. And you're obviously not going to leave your boyfriend. So you two can go prance about in a field of flowers and poop rainbows and glitter as much as you want. I'm going to eat a poptart." Sebastian hung up.

* * *

><p>Kurt strolled through the park a few days later. Thursday to be precise. He and Blaine hadn't talked since their fight at the Lima Bean on Monday. He had, however, gotten a text from Blaine which told him to meet him by the lake around 4:00pm. Kurt had arrived about 15 minutes early and was simply walking along a path thinking.<p>

What if Blaine dumped him? Kurt stopped walking. No. He wouldn't think of that. That really wasn't an option at all. Kurt just needed to apologize; he needed to beg and hope Blaine loves him enough to stay with him. He knew their fights had gotten pretty frequent and quite ridiculous, but he had never imagined that breaking up would actually be plausible…

Kurt exited the wooded area of the path and started following the edge of the lake. The sun glittered off the surface of the water and he couldn't help but think how beautiful the entire park was.

"Kurt!" Blaine's voice shouted from behind him. Kurt turned around to see Blaine running up to him breathlessly. Blaine grabbed his arms with a huge smile and said, "Did you get my text?"

Kurt lifted his eyebrow. "Yes." He nodded, laughing at Blaine's simple-mindedness. "That's why I'm here."

"Oh. Well… You didn't text me back." He gave Kurt a slightly wounded look and Kurt giggled.

"But I'm here!" And Kurt kissed Blaine. The kiss was just the gentle press of lips, a barely there pressure. Both boys pulled away grinning.

"I'm sorry."

"No, I'm sorry!"

"I'm sorrier!"

"But I'm sorriest." They looked at each other and giggled. Blaine leaned in for a more passionate kiss leaving both of them breathless. Kurt's eyes sparkled with joy.

"I'm so glad you're not leaving me. I don't know what I would have done without you…" He glanced at the ground then back up at Blaine. "Gosh, that sounds so pathetic."

"No, I get it. Sebastian means nothing to me. He's a total asstard. A douchebomb." The words were more crude than were expected coming from Blaine, but they were said with a chuckle, so they didn't come out particularly harshly.

"And as I said, Dave is nothing more than a friend to me. He might have feelings for me, but you are the only person for me, Blaine. You." They smiled at each other and kissed softly once again.

Blaine suddenly got an evil glint in his eye. "Wanna go swimming?"

"What?" Kurt asked, completely confused. Before he knew it, he and Blaine were submerged in the lake. They rose to the top, Blaine laughing and cheering and Kurt yelling and pouting.

"BLAINE! What was that for? My clothes!" He whined.

"Amusement. Lighten up, sweetheart. We have years and years and years to worry about your clothes. Let's have some fun!"

And they did have fun. Blaine and Kurt learned to enjoy every moment they had with each other. They discovered their passions for each other's bodies and minds. They continued to be as fluffy with each other as possible. When troubling times came, such as a man named Chandler or a Burt's death, they made it through together. They had learned how to communicate their problems and as they grew old they continued to learn from each other.

Kurt and Blaine fondly looked back on their high school days and felt great about their love. No other couple in their Glee club stayed together. While every other person had been tangled in a web of lies, hurt and deceit, Kurt and Blaine had made it out of the relationship web and into true love.

* * *

><p><strong>REVIEW.<strong>

**Yell at me?**

**Love me?**

**Review? **


End file.
